


Finale

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2018 [8]
Category: Der letzte Bulle (TV)
Genre: Gen, Retelling, Season Finale, Spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: (Zum Post auf livejournal)





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Sonne  
> Prompt: Schreibaufgaben: Ohne Verb- und Substantiv-Wiederholungen - für mich  
> Genre: Angst? Drama? Drabble.  
> Episodenbezug: Das Finale der zweiten Staffel.  
> Warnungen: Spoiler für ebenjenes Finale.  
> Länge: 200 Wörter  
> Zeit: 30 Minuten fürs Schreiben, 90 Minuten zum Aggressionsabbau.  
> A/N: Freunde, ich habe Wut. Wer auch immer für dieses Prompt verantwortlich ist, fühle Dich mit Watte abgeworfen! Eigentlich mag ich es ja, mit Sprache zu spielen, aber jetzt gerade bin ich müde und möchte einen Duden anzünden. In meiner nächsten Geschichte muss ich erst mal jemanden sterben lassen, befürchte ich.  
> Keine Verben und Substantive wiederholen, ich glaub es ja nicht. *grummel* Dafür müsst Ihr jetzt mit einem billigen retelling des Staffelfinales leben. Nicht mal gut ist es. Aber hey, die Challenge ist erfüllt. Konfetti!

 

 

Der Schuss hallte noch lange in Micks Ohren nach. Den Schützen hatte man gefasst, ehe er noch mehr Unheil anrichten konnte, aber das, was er getan hatte, wog schwer genug.  
Tanjas Augen waren geweitet, ihr Blick schien sich förmlich an Mick festzuklammern, zu sagen: Verlass mich nicht, bleib hier. Nicht, dass er etwas anderes vorgehabt hatte.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Meisner sein Hemd ausziehen, zusammenknüllen und auf die Wunde pressen. Mick selbst hatte nicht einmal mehr das auf die Reihe gekriegt. Wie denn auch? Tanja war angeschossen worden. Erschossen, wenn jetzt nicht alles gut lief. Wie hätte er da noch normal funktionieren können?  
  
Im Hintergrund hörte er Andreas den Rettungsdienst rufen. Die Wache befand sich gleich um die Ecke, allzu lange sollten die Kollegen also nicht brauchen.  
Gut.  
  
Micks Blickfeld verschwamm. Wütend blinzelte er die Tränen weg, starrte Tanja an, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, eine Regung zu beobachten, aber Tanja lag nur. Beinahe starr.  
  
Verdammte Scheiße.  
  
Er konnte Tanja doch nicht verlieren! Nicht jetzt und nicht so. Das ging nicht.  
  
Und dann krochen sie an, die Schuldgefühle.  
Er hätte besser aufpassen müssen. Sie war doch sein Schäfchen.  
  
  
Das Weinen ließ er erst zu, als das Blaulicht längst verschwunden war.

 

 


End file.
